


The Alphabet of You

by FaerieDust4U



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: A collection of one short stories of the what if's, the unknown and anything in between.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will you go for your ambition?

The ringing of the phone broke Jinhwan’s trance. The passionate sensation he felt turned into worry and wonder as he caught a glimpse of the caller’s name.

**JU-NE.**

He noticed Jiwon pick up his pace, thrusting hurriedly as if wanting to finish as fast as he could. It was a rare moment for them to be alone so Jinhwan had wanted to savor every second of it. **“Wa-wait, Jiwon! Sl-slower…”** His request was denied as Jiwon continued to move his hips harder albeit it still felt good, Jinhwan felt like he was riding on a roller coaster. 

Despite having his thoughts in disarray, his body can't deny the pleasure it's receiving. He put all his negative thoughts at the back of his head and enjoyed their love making. His wrists were gripped tightly as his arms were pulled behind him, making the thrusting even more intense. This was it, Jinhwan thought as he felt the familiar tingling of his body, his hole tightening; sucking and squeezing Jiwon’s cock. He threw his head back as the bliss of his release overtook his body. It didn't even take a second to register as Jiwon pulled out his hard cock and flipped him over.

 **“Do-don…”** His voice got stuck in his throat as he watched Jiwon stroke his cock fast until his cum spurted out, groaning and spilling on Jinhwan’s stomach and around the sheets. The former had expected his husband’s warmth to comfort him but he was met with cold sheets.

Jiwon had sighed tiredly as he hurriedly picked his phone and went to the bathroom to clean up. Jinhwan silently listened as he heard the shower running. A few minutes later, Jiwon emerged and was quickly getting dressed. 

**“Babe? Where are you doing?”** Jinhwan propped his body on one elbow and glanced at the clock that read ‘10:12 pm’. 

**“Sorry, Babe. I know I just got back but the band said they got a new gig we need to prepare for.”** Jiwon gave Jinhwan an apologetic smile. 

Jinhwan blinked. **“Oh. It seems so sudden. I thought we could spend more time together this time around.”** He watched as Jiwon quickly shoved some clothes on his backpack, an indication that he’ll be gone again. He couldn't help but frown.

Jiwon walked back and crouched beside the bed. He planted a soft kiss on the older’s forehead and caressed Jinhwan’s cheek with a finger. **“I’ll make it up to you. I promise. This will be the last time, hm?”**

The older mustered a small smile and nodded. **“I just wish we had more time. Call me when you get there?”**

 **“Of course. Good night, Babe.”** Jiwon poked Jinhwan’s nose teasingly before leaving. 

As soon as Jinhwan heard the door click shut, he forced himself to get out of bed. His wobbly legs somehow made it to the bathroom that strongly smelled of Jiwon. He inhaled the smell deeply before gripping the counter with both hands and leaning his body forward. 

He stared at his reflection with unsure eyes. **_‘What are you doing?’_ ** It was a question he had found asking himself as of late. Try as he might to hide it, people around him are starting to notice; people close to him were starting to reach out. 

* * *

* * *

**_“Please, Jinhwan. Think about your decision again. Getting married is no joke. You’ve only known the guy for about a few months!”_ ** _Seiyeon begged his brother for the umpteenth time._

_Jinhwan sighed heavily. He had dropped by to visit his sister to relax but was once again questioned about his decision._ **_“I know getting married is no joke. Do you think this is just a spur of the moment thing? I’m not stupid, Noona! For Christ’s sake, I didn’t come here to be nagged by you too. Everyone's been on my ass since I’ve announced I was getting married!”_ **

_A look of hurt flashed in Seiyeon’s eyes and she leaned back on the sofa._ **_“I’m only trying to look out for you. You met a guy playing in a bar and after a few months of dating, you decided to get married. From what I know, he doesn't even have a stable job.”_ **

**_“So, now you’ve had him investigated? Really, Noona?”_ ** _Jinhwan felt offended that his sister had taken extra effort to find information about Jiwon. He had wanted to let his fiance and sister get to know each other but not this way._

_Seiyeon threw her hands up in the air out of frustration._ **_“And why the hell not? Do you think you could survive being the husband of a member of a wandering band?”_ **

**_“Well, he has a plan! He said so himself. He’s got ambition, Noona! We will make it work!”_**

**_“I am worried for you! Did you ever think how your life will be? You’re gonna be his loyal groupie that follows him around?”_ **

_Jinhwan became silent. How could his sister even think like that?_ **_“Didn’t expect to hear that from you. Fine. If you’re so against it, consider me not a part of the family anymore. I’ll marry him and be that groupie you so envisioned.”_ **

**_“Nani, I didn’t mean- Wait!”_ ** _Seiyeon didn’t get to finish as Jinhwan had already walked out the door._

* * *

* * *

_‘Leave him.’_

_‘I’ll help you file for divorce.’_

_‘You’re better off without him.’_

These phrases have been repeatedly said and he was always met with a disapproving sigh when his only answer would be to smile. Easier said than done. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he was just considering someone else’s feelings that are more important than his.

His grip on the counter tightened and before he could throw something at his reflection, he forced himself to take a shower, scrubbing himself and getting rid of the scent of their lovemaking. Jinhwan quickly finished and before another negative thought could enter his mind, he dressed himself comfortably.

Gathering every ounce of his courage, Jinwhwan leaned against the doorframe connecting to their room. He crossed his arms over his chest and silently stared on the cozy inviting bed before him. It didn’t used to be like this. Their home used to be warm filled with laughter and love… that is until Jiwon started his band again.

Their once warm home slowly became a lonely one - chilly with less laughter- and all because of Jiwon’s ambition of pursuing his dream. He pressed his lips together as he remembered how stupid he sounded when he and Seiyeon argued. 

The small rustling sound made his body alert and his feet involuntarily moved towards the bed. 

**“Mm... Papa?”** A small voice whispered and his small hand reached out onto the air.

 **“I’m here.”** Jinhwan took the small hand while softly climbing beside his little boy. His heart swelled with love and pride when his son had snuggled on his chest. HE held back his tears as he kissed the boy’s forehead. 

His sweet baby. He had lost count how many times his son had unknowingly saved him. Whenever he was in that dark place in his head, a small voice always pulled him back and before he knew it, his son’s smiling face was right before him. He could have already left Jiwon. He could have but he couldn’t rob his son at the small chance of happiness of family. 

**“Papa loves you, Hyunki. I will do anything for you, I swear.”** Jinhwan whispered to his sleeping son. 

* * *

Seiyeon had passed by Jinwhwan and Jiwon’s apartment to drop off the side dishes that their mother had sent from Jeju but she was greeted by a father and his sleeping son cuddled on the sofa. When Jinhwan saw her, he peeled himself slowly from Hyunki’s embrace and hugged his sister. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Jinhwan broke down into silent sobs.

**“Nani…”**

**“Noona, h-he left.** **_*Hic*_ ** **He left me and Hyunki. What do I do now?”** Jinhwan whispered with tears streaming down his face, careful not to wake Hyunki, as Seiyeon hugged him tight. **“Im so stupid! *** **_Hic*_ ** **I’m sorry… I should've listened to you... What do I do know??”**

Dread settled at the pit of her stomach as what they feared for; what they had so hard to warn Jinhwan about had happened. **“Hey, listen to me baby brother.”** She held Jinwhwan’s face with both her hands. **“You will be okay. You have to be... for Hyunki. It doesn’t have to be today but you will be. I will be with you every step of the way, hm?”**

Jinhwan’s face distorted as nodded, crying even harder. **“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you…”**

  
**“Sshh. Don’t say anymore.”** What else could she possibly say? She could only hug him tighter and cry with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious what happens after? Read the story here [Coffee On Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475915/chapters/51181261)


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one word for your whole world to start crumbling down.

**“You look beautiful.”** I whispered in her ear. My heart leaped out from my chest as I heard her giggle. 

She leaned back to squint her eyes at me. **“Stop teasing me.”**

I only smiled at her reply but I was dead serious.

* * *

* * *

She looked beautiful with her small face covered in dirt as we played in the backyard when we were 5 years old.

She looked beautiful with her bob cut hair and tomboyish clothes, insisting that girls are allowed to wear shorts and pants to school instead of just skirts.

She looked beautiful with her blushing cheeks when she barged in on me making out with a girl back in high school and blamed me after for not locking the door.

She looked beautiful when she suddenly caused trouble for punching a guy in college. Later I found out that that guy talked bad about me which got her upset. This particular incident made my heart soar above the skies but I didn’t tell her because she’ll just make fun of me.

She even looked beautiful as she wailed to her heart's content over some guy who broke her heart at work. And man, I would have hunted that asshole down if only she didn't make me promise not to do anything that could put me in jail. 

And she looks beautiful until now as we danced to our favorite song.

* * *

* * *

I gave her body a soft squeeze because I knew she was embarrassed with the way her ears turned pink. I continued to sway to the slow music, tugging her along closer to my chest. I lean my cheek atop her head and I feel her relax.

 **“Oh no! My make-up will stain your dress shirt!”** She started to pull back but I only held her head in place.

 **“It’s only a shirt, you dunce.** ” I rolled my eyes and suddenly groaned when I felt her punch me in the gut. A feeling of dread settled inside me as I heard the music come to an end. I reluctantly let her go but she held my hand tightly.

I leaned my head to the side in question but she only pulled me along to stand beside the wedding cake. I start to panic when she takes the mic and does a gentle **“Ehem.”**

Everyone’s attention turned to us and I gulped at the hard stares we received. 

**“Can I have everyone’s attention, please? If I don't already have it haha!”** The spotlight was suddenly on her and she made a nervous laugh. She turned to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. She then turned to the guests and spoke. “ **I’d like to propose a toast to a man you all know. Today is very special for me and I feel it wouldn't be complete if I am not able to say this…”** She paused and blinked her eyes faster. **“Oh jeez! I’m going to cry before I start haha.. You’ll have to excuse me, I don’t do this often. Anyway~... I would like to take this opportunity to express my gratitude to someone who is very close to my heart. He is the man who knows me, even better than myself and without him, I would not be the woman that you see today. I don’t even remember my life before I met him which means I have also been looking at his face most of my life.”** She rolled her eyes which made the guests laugh.

 **_“You don't have to do this! Stop!”_ ** I whispered and tried to take away the mic but she shook her head and stuck out her tongue. She flashed me a toothy girly smile which made my whole body freeze.

 **“Before Mr. Grumpy interrupted me. I am lucky to have found someone who I could share my life with and it’s amazing how time flies so fast.”** She turned to me with an expression that made me want to grab her and kiss the pain away but I held back because I felt that she needed to do this. 

**“Ju-ne, I love you. I hope you will always remember that. You have been my rock and so much more and life with you is happy.”**

She paused again as her eyes began to water. A guest came up and offered her tissues and she giggled at how silly she must have looked. “ **You are my… father, my mother, my brother, my sister and my best friend. You are my everything. You don’t know how much it means to me that you agreed to be my best man… and hopefully…”** She gently caressed her stomach and whispered for only me to hear, **“and hopefully, a godfather?”**

I suck in a breath at her words and force a smile on my face. I purposely exaggerated and gave a shocked reaction, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. **“You’re such a drama queen but you know I wouldn’t say no.”**

Her speech ended with whistles and loud applause. Not a second after, she was hugged by her gaping husband beside her.

Oh, in case I wasn’t clear… I’m just the best friend. 

The best friend who is and will probably forever be in love with her. 

As I watched the happy wedding before me at the back of the room, I felt a strong presence beside me. I didn’t need to look. **“Came to congratulate me too, Hyung?”**

Jinhwan had his hands in his pocket and chuckled. He watched the crowd for a bit before turning to me. **“Why didn’t you object at the wedding? You had every chance.”**

 **“What would that change?”** I replied, my mouth becoming dry.

“ **Everything! She loves you, Jun. And you’ve been in love with her your whole goddamn life. You could have have… THAT.”** The older emphasized on the happy couple waving to some guests in the middle of the room.

I sighed and regretfully turned my head to my other best friend. **“I did think about it. But the day I decided to confess was also the day she happily told me she was going out with someone. She looked beautiful as she smiled at me.”**

**“You know I never really understood. you are the only one who can make her truly happy. Why did you deny yourself the chance of a life with her?”**

**“I was afraid. If things didn’t go well with us, our relationship would start to get awkward and she’d distance herself from me. The thought just… made me back out. I don't want her to lose anymore than she had.”** My heart squeezed remembering her curled form at the corner of a dark room, rocking her small body at the loss of her parents.

Since then I have vowed to do everything I can to make her smile. For a time, I was the only one she talked to. She refused to go anywhere without me so my family offered to take her in. We grew up together, going to the same school and even having the same hobbies. A lot of people even expected for us to end up together but we would look at each other then and burst out laughing.

For the most part, I pretended because she could never know I was in love with her. 

At one point, I did feel she had wanted it too - to be with me romantically and things could have been perfect but I realized that her love is quite different from mine. Her love was the kind that's dependent; the kind that stemmed out of fear of meeting someone new… the kind that gave her assurance because we were best friends.

The realization crushed me - It wasn't the love I had hoped for.

Not everyone can understand my reasoning so I just kept it all to myself. Instead, I made sure that her love was of a familial love, one that she would always have.

 **“You’re a martyr, man. Everyone could see you are in love with her.”** Jinhwan clapped my back and I chuckled.

 **“Well… I’d rather be with her like this than nothing at all.”** I am indeed a foolish man.

* * *

I stayed behind to see off the guests of the wedding when I felt my vision darken. **“Hey, beautiful.”** I calmly said. I knew it was her even without looking back.

She giggled before going on tiptoes, placing her small hands in both my shoulders. **“Wanna know a secret? I’ll only believe it if you say it.”** She then leaned back before hugging my chest, she sighed contentedly. **“Thank you so much for everything. I meant what I said earlier.I love you so much, Ju-ne. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”** She gave me a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye and going to her awaiting husband. 

I gave a small wave and nodded my head to the man waiting for her by the car.

He gave me a knowing smile and nodded back - a silent agreement that she was all his now and a promise bringing a lifetime of happiness.

I watched as they drove off, dragging noisy cans with a small sign at the back of the car of **_‘Just Married.’_ **

There goes my life - my first and last love.

**“I love you forever... Y/n.”**


	3. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now it should have been easy but it isn’t.

**“Figured I’d find you here.”**

The slurred voice of his best friend gently pulled him back to reality. Hanbin gave a small chuckle as he emptied the contents of the soju glass in front of him. He took out another glass from the plastic and offered it to Jiwon.

It didn't take a smart person to know where Hanbin was.

Everyone knew.

It wasn’t that he was a disappointment. In fact it was the complete opposite. He was a successful man who excels in everything that he puts his mind to. Too perfect as some may say… but around this time, his perfect persona cracks.

Jiwon peered at the slouched man before him and he couldn't say anything. Hanbin was a wreck - the black hollows beneath his eyes and the disheveled clothes he had indicated the lack of sleep. He sighed as he stood beside Hanbin and gulped down the offered drink.

**“People are worried about you.”**

The sloppy pouring of soju was the only reply Jiwon got. He honestly can’t blame the man for his state. If he were in Hanbin’s position… He can’t even finish the thought. It’s been years and yet he still could not get used to this Hanbin - the real Hanbin.

 **“11 years. I can’t do this, Bob. I-”** Hanbin’s voice started to crack and he began to shake his head violently. **“He was-... Fuck!”**

Jiwon winced at the crisp curse that sliced through the air. No amount of words can ever bring comfort to his best friend now. Instead, he’ll help the man think. **“Where’s Siti?"**

 **“She’s staying with Seiyeon-Noona for a while. I can’t be around her like this…”** Hanbin looked up and stared directly at Jiwon. It was so direct that Jiwon was taken aback. The sheer intensity Hanbin's gaze held was so powerful that he felt himself getting sucked in. **“I don’t know anymore, Bob.”**

**“Don’t-don’t say that. You have a lot to live for. Siti needs you. Your family needs you and-”**

**“BUT I NEED HIM! How can you tell me to keep living when my whole life is buried under the ground?! How can you sit there and tell me that I NEED to move on?!”** Hanbin spat out angrily, his tears running down his face. **“God or whoever it is can fucking take my colors back. I don’t want it! I NEED HIM. I need Jinhwan, Bob.”**

Jiwon bit his lower lip and extended a hand, which was swatted aggressively. **“I didn’t me-mean you move on. I just-”** He stuttered as his fear for Hanbin grew. He kept his mouth shut and let the younger be.

Hanbin’s legs gave out and he sank to the floor, covering his tear-stained face; sobbing as if every breath he took hurt. He hugged himself tight and felt the control slipping from him. He gasped for air as he choked on his saliva. 

It was only during this time, at this specific day, that he felt such excruciating pain. He suddenly raised his fist into the air and forcibly rammed it back down.

A new pain tingled throughout his body and he welcomed it. He would rather experience something physical than having to keep wanting his chest ripped open and crush his heart. By now it should have been easy but it isn’t. 11 years and the pain just keeps getting worse. 

He knew he was alive.

But he felt like he was drowning - constantly choking for an invisible air that’s no longer there. 

His Jinhwan. 

His only love. 

Gone.

  
And Jiwon held back his tears and looked up to the lonely sky, barely whispering the words Hanbin desperately wanted to say. **“Happy birthday, Jinwhan.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane? Click this. [Colors of You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636057)


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His desire to monopolize him was becoming too great that it's suffocating even himself.

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!** _

The small clock struck 12 and echoed in the quiet room.

Hanbin’s heart clenched and he gulped the strong prick he felt in his chest. That was the signal - a sound he has grown to hate.

He sighed and gently put his lover’s hair to the side. He smiled as he could never grow tired of how beautiful he is. But all good things must come to an end and this time for good. He slowly peeled himself away from the warm embrace and carefully put back on his discarded clothes on the floor.

He kept stealing glances at the unguarded figure on the bed and regretfully smiled. He truly believed they were happy together but deep down he knew that’s all there is to it. He had countlessly hinted of the possibility of going public. But time and time again he was pushed away, only to be pulled back with sweet kisses and tearful glances.

Until today. 

Today… he has finally decided to stop. 

_‘Desire.’_ Hanbin’s mind whispered as he finally finished buttoning his shirt. He leaned his shoulder to the wall and silently watched. He will have his fill before extracting himself out of his lover’s life.

He had to.

His desire was making him into a man he doesn’t recognize. 

His desire to monopolize him was becoming too great that it's suffocating even himself.

His desire to be the only one next to him was making him mad with jealousy with people, all the men and women alike, flocking over his precious lover. 

But that’s all he will ever have -- **Desire**.

Because no matter how much Hanbin desires all these silly things, what he truly wanted was his heart.

He gave one last bitter smile before forcibly dragging his feet away from the only thing he loves. As he took his coat from the floor, his car keys fell, making a loud thump.

**“Binnie?”** a soft voice called out and Hanbin flinched. He remained unmoving, hoping that his precious would go back to sleep. **“Where are you going?”**

He should just honestly bolt out the door and run but his dumb ass self turned around. He sucked in a small breath as Jinhwan’s sleepy eyes focused on him. 

**“What’s wrong?”** Jinhwan groggily asked. **“It’s still 12 midnight.”**

**“I was…”** Hanbin started the lie but he stopped. He can't keep doing this to himself. **“I’m leaving.”**

Two words shook Jinhwan awake. His body stiffened as he blinked fast. **“L-leaving? Like you're coming back, yeah? Wh-what are you saying?”** He quickly scrambled to get a robe and stood in front of Hanbin.

**“I can't do this anymore. I find myself spinning in your world that I completely forgot my own.”** Hanbin took Jinhwan’s small hand into his and gave it a peck. **“I love you, Jinani but I can’t do this anymore.”**

**“You can’t leave me! You promised!”** The panic was evident in the older’s voice.

Hanbin started to nod but then shook his head. **“I did but I can’t be a sideline of this marriage of yours. I want you to be mine.”**

**“BUT I AM YOURS!”**

**“Oh, Baby… you know what I mean.”** By this time, Hanbin sadly smiled and caressed Jinhwan’s face. The older had furrowed his brows, confusion written all over his face. They stared into each other, the silence slowly making them come into a realization. 

Jinhwan’s tearful face made Hanbin’s heart ache. He had hoped Jinhwan would fight for this; fight for him. **“This is goodbye. Always remember that you have my heart. You’re the only one.”**

Hanbin released his soon to be ex-lover and stepped back. He;d give him one last kiss but that would just make him take back all that he said so he headed for the door. Just as he turned the knob, he heard a whisper.

**“Love…”**

**“What?”** Hanbin turned back to ask but Jinhwan stood still with his arms limp to his side. Did Jinhwan say something? He must have been dreaming so he continued on his way.

**“I love you.”**

This time, for sure, Jinhwan’s voice was a little louder and clearer. No. This is just some ploy for him to stay. He has to leave else he’ll get sucked in again. 

Jinhwan quickly moved and hugged Hanbin from behind. **“Run away with me.”**

**“Don’t be ridiculous, Nani. Don’t throw away your career for someone like me. You’re at the top of your game so don’t-”**

**“None of it matters if you’re not there!” The older took a step back and tugged Hanbin to face him. “I don’t care about my career, not anymore. I know I used to push you away but that was me being scared and then I realized that… I'm more scared of you leaving me. I just thought that if I go with you, sooner or later you’ll get tired of me and-”** Jinhwan’s mouth was suddenly invaded by warm, needy ones. He sighed and pressed his body closer.

Hanbin pulled away and leaned his forehead to his lover. **“Tell me this is real… that I’m not dreaming.”** He desperately said. He was being a fool again but how can he not? 

**“This is real. I love you, Hanbin. Run away with me.”** Jinhwan cupped the younger’s face and hopefully smiled.

* * *

Junhoe threw the papers across the room, spewing curses along with it. How could he not see this? **“Get that shit out of my sight!”**

Damn it all. Not only is he going to the movie premiere tonight, he’ll apparently be husbandless too.

The butler flinched at the amount of curses he has been hearing since he came into the room. He quickly neatly gathered the newspapers and left Junhoe to be alone. He could only sigh as he heard the bold headlines on the front page:

**_KIM JINHWAN, THE MOST SOUGHT OUT ACTOR, WAS SEEN LEAVING A HOTEL WITH A MAN THAT’S NOT HIS HUSBAND._ **

* * *

* * *

**“Wait! Wait one second! You mean to tell me… Dad had an affair and ran away with Pops?”**

Jinhwan innocently blinked and nodded. **“That's pretty much it.”**

**“Sooo.. this is a lot to take in.”** Kim Ae-Jeong sat down in disbelief.

Jinhwan shrugged. **“You asked.”**

**“I can’t possibly tell that in front of the class, Dad! Oh, this is giving me a headache. I need to lie down.”** Ae-Jeong shook his head as went upstairs to his room, still in shock.

Hanbin laughed out loud at how overreacting his son is. **“He takes after you.”** He teased as he pulled Jinhwan closer.

**“Hmph! Not from me! I swear our son can be so dramatic at times.”** The older rolled his eyes and snuggled warmly against Hanbin’s chest. They watched the sun slowly set, enveloping their home with bright orange light.

**“Do you regret it?”** Hanbin suddenly wondered.

Their affair sweeped the news for a long time. It was a mess, one that made them go recluse for a while and the divorce that Jinhwan had filed the following week after the scandal was even messier but that was to be expected. 

The older leaned his head back to look at his husband’s face. **“No. I’d do it all over again.”**

Never in Hanbin’s life would he think to hear those words come out from Jinhwan’s mouth. What started out to be just a small desire turned out to be one that lasts a lifetime.

**“Me too. I love you, Jinani.”**  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ❤️


End file.
